The RWBY Tabletop Adventure!
by dragonmind64
Summary: Welcome, spectators! Let us follow the RWBY D&D adventure through the eyes of Livian Balt, Ashe Fujin, Mavi Bernlak, and Murito Hadwin, as they try to survive their trials, outsmart the Dungeon Master, romance NPCs, and hope and pray to the RNG god! All of this, while interacting with the RWBY characters at their time in Beacon Academy!
1. Trailer 1 and 2: Livian and Murito

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY, Dishonored, Assassin's Creed, or any other references and things I put in here (Sooo yea, I am/will be using elements of these video games and books for the sessions, 'cause I'm the Dungeon Master/Headmaster, the god of the game aside from the dice. Also because it makes the game more interesting)**

 **And as always** **I will be using** -0-0-0-0- **as a scene break**

Heyo, guys! Back in business (not really, especially with my inconsistent uploading)! So anyway, as you might have guessed, I'm the DM/HM of these RWBY Tabletop sessions, along with my friends and brother who are playing as their OCs, trying to survive, outsmart me, and do other stuff. In these stories, I will also be using parentheses (for the most part) to indicate Headmaster notes to describe comedic and cool IRL and/or out-of-fanfiction things that occurred outside the fanfiction. It is also good to note that there are and will be some changes from the game to the fanfiction story, usually small and minor ones though. Please do enjoy these first few trailers before I go into the actually campaign so far. And with that wall of text, I'll see you guys down below (with a longer wall of text)!

* * *

 **RWBY Tabletop:** Player Trailers #1 and #2 (Livian Balt and Murito Hadwin)

" **Balt's Business" (** Fun Fact: This test fight was the very first test fight ever and took place in Vietnam IRL)**

It was a sunny afternoon on the beaches of Mistral. The shore was mostly abandoned and the perfect place for secret trading and deals. Men and women alike were carrying heavy wooden boxes, that contained smuggled goods, from a large ship to pickup trucks. In the meanwhile, they were all singing and whistling sea shanties. A young boy was overlooking them all, tapping his feet to said shanties.

Livian Balt was finishing up bringing in the shipment of Rose Poison, Goldleaf branches, Ember Spikes, and Springrazors (Dishonored anyone?). He checked off the last box and began to walk back towards a vehicle that would take him home. However, he noticed a girl walk towards him, leaving a sandy trail behind her. She had red hair and eyes, with a black and rose-colored outfit. Pink flower earrings fell from her ears. The working men began to leave, so it was mainly just him and her. Livian noticed a compound bow on her back and narrowed his eyes, reaching for his knives. Upon closer inspection, the girl's bow had a scope and a laser sight equipped. She was also quite pretty, but Livian would not let his guard down.

"Excuse me," he replied, "What are you doing here?"

The girl gave him an innocent and dazzling smile, "I'm looking for you. Word on the street is that a person named Livian Balt, matching your description, knows a place where I can get some tools of trade."

Livian frowned, "What did you need?"

"Rose Poison and Springrazors."

All of Livian's red flags flared up, "Huh, what a coincidence… We just got those. Are you with the police?"

The girl smiled, "Wouldn't dream of it?"

Livian thought for a moment and shook his head, "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave." To emphasize his warning, his knives flipped into dual double-bladed knives. (They are what they sound like: a pair of knives that can flip into two blades, the handle connecting the two together)

The girl giggled, "Oooo, that's cool." Her smile then became much more sadistic, "I got this." She instantly drew her compound bow and fired two arrows straight for Livian. The boy, surprised, was unable to dodge the first, but managed to deflect the second away from him. Though, he had to be quick with his recovery, as the girl turned her bow into a Dust sword (much like a lightsaber or laser sword). She charged at him and their blades clashed.

Livian had to readjust his footing as the girl was much stronger than he thought. He attempted to lash out with two sides of his knives, but she jumped away before he could. Livian groaned and connected the knives to form a rifle with a scope and bayonet. He fired two bullets which hit her square in the chest, but didn't stop her from going after him again. She swung the blade downward, but was sent flying into the air as a blue patterned platform appear out from under the sand. Two other platforms were summoned and boxed the red-haired girl in (Livian's semblance. Hint, hint). Livian took a breath, but only for a moment, Livian lifted his rifle and fired a bullet, but missed and in fact pinged off of one of the platforms he summoned. The girl frowned and struck against the walls that enclosed around her, which appeared to be a good hit, but was not able to completely break through. A red glint appeared in her eyes and her sword changed into a bow. She took a quick second and fired three arrows, arching them to hit Livian.

The knife-wielder widened his eyes and jumped towards the side. However, one predicted arrow, stuck into his left shoulder, but rebounded off due to his Aura (she landed a natural 20!). Suddenly, the sand around Livian instantly crawled up his legs and hardened into sandstone (The girl's semblance. Hint, hint). Panicking, he chipped away at the sand, but only a small chunk fell off. The red-themed girl then climbed up the platforms and jumped to land softly on the beach. Livian was lucky enough to chip off the rest of the sandstone before she swung her blade. Recovering, Livian ran straight forward and struck at her. However, the girl was suddenly enveloped by sandstone, acting as her armor. Livan frowned and went for another hit. Unfortunately, the sandstone that covered his opponent swapped over to trap him.

Livian gasped and tried to break free. The girl smiled and brandished her sword, the red glow waving around ominously. Livian widened his eyes and concentrated, and a blue glowing platform blasted out of the sand from under him, lifting him up and away from the entanglement of hardened sand. He then swapped to his rifle and fired a bullet. His opponent grimaced and switched to a metallic fan, deflecting the bullet harmlessly next to her foot. She then widened her eyes as Livian charged at her and struck her shoulder then failed to block another. She gritted her teeth and rolled out of the way, swapping back to the sword. She blocked two strikes coming at her at the same time and kicked him out of the way. Livian grunted and raised his hand, two platforms erupting out of the sand to sandwich and crush her. The girl winced in pain, her aura struggling to protect her. Fortunately, she wiggled out and escape. However, Livian flicked his wrist and the girl was raised up by one of his platforms into the sky.

She narrowed her eyes, and as she was falling she nocked two arrows into her bow and pulled the string back, letting it loose toward Livian. However, Livian brought his third platform downward, slamming it into her, and the arrows she fired twanged harmlessly next to his foot. An explosion of sand appeared where the girl landed, her aura flickering away and was knocked unconscious. Livian walked over and peered at her, thinking of what to do. He sighed and lifted her up and brought the girl up against a palm tree under shade.

"Perhaps you should try better next time." Livian sighed, "Train more maybe…" Then he walked away.

As he strolled away towards inland, the girl instantly stood up, stretching casually.

"Man, he was a lot stronger than I thought… Perhaps I should try better next time… Perhaps I should keep my eye on you." With that, she held up the rose in her pocket in her right hand and walked towards the opposite direction into the setting sun. A black hand replaced her left, and it stretched into a nearby tree, propelling her into the jungle (I would be surprised if you guys can guess what this is. Although, I think you guys can).

" **Murito's Menace" (**This test fight was originally Murito vs. this character, but I changed it to fit Murito's lore)**

Murito Hadwin was sweating in the scorching sun, though, the sun was beginning to set. The dark orange sky signified that the night was coming. Hadwin wore a red scarf, grey glasses, red hair, and a grey sleeveless shirt. Murito adjusted the axe on his back and looked at the boy beside them, a wrist-mounted crossbow on hand. The boy, Hans Beril, had white hair, darkish skin, brilliant blue eyes, freckles, ragged clothes, and a bright-red pendant. Murito was still surprised the boy was able to push through in the prairie they had trudged through for hours.

Murito continued to stare at him, before setting his sights forward.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Hans finally said in a quiet voice.

"Likewise," he rasped back.

"Point," Hans regarded, "Anyway, as much as I'm curious about you. I believe we're finally nearing the mountains… According to the map."

Murito sighed in relief. The mountains meant that the city of Vale was close, where Beacon Academy was located, the school where they both chose to enroll. The red-haired coughed, a bit of blood coming out. Hans looked at him, an eyebrow raised with eyes of concern. However, he did not comment.

Hans then opened his mouth, but he stood still, shivers along the back of his neck.

Murito looked toward him with concern, but before he could do anything else…

 _ **CAAAAWW!**_

Hans tackled Murito to the ground and fired a blue bolt at a black blur, the shot exploding in red fire.

 _ **SCREEEECH!**_

"Nevermore!" Hans shouted, getting off of Murito and pointing his crossbow into the sky frantically.

Murito widened his eyes and grabbed his axe, looking around. His eyes then locked onto a giant black crow that flown past them. However, they knew it would be back.

"We need to find cover." Hans said in an urgent tone. Murito nodded back and ran along side him to a distant plateau.

"If we can get there…." Murito thought, "We could have a shot at escaping."

Hans looked back and groaned, "It's coming back…."

Murito nodded and transformed his axe into a rocket launcher, firing a few rockets towards the Nevermore, which screeched again, but did not stop it.

" _Shit"_ they both thought (Semblance! Hint, hint).

Murito looked up and stared at Hans, thinking, "Did I just hear his thoughts-"

"Jump!" Hans shouted.

Involuntarily, he jumped and found himself on the back of the Nevermore.

Hans' crossbow switched over to the top of his hand and a flaming pata (sword) replaced it. He slashed along the Grimm's back, but it lay untouched.

"What does this thing have?! Steel feathers?!"

Murito chuckled a little at the outburst, but quickly recovered from it, changing his weapon back to an axe and attempted to chop up its back.

The Nevermore was not happy with this and did a corkscrew maneuver into the air, getting them off his back. They landed with a loud thud into the earth.

"Oooww," Hans said wincing in pain, clutching his head on the floor.

Murito stood up and shook him himself, recovering from his daze. He looked to the Beril boy and gave him an arm.

Hans, still clutching his head, grabbed the arm and was helped lifted up.

"What now?" Murito asked quietly.

"We keep going. Get to the plateau before we get killed," Hans wobbled a little as he stood. Murito looked above and sighed. The Nevermore was not done with them. Murito looked at the boy next to him, who was coughing and still injured.

Murito held his hand and hid him and himself into the tall grass.

Hans nodded, "Yeah, good idea. As long as we have no negative emotions."

The Nevermore whooshed ahead, circling the sky to look for them. Murito felt his heart race.

Finally, after agonizingly long minutes, they were close to a pathway up to the plateau. Murito and Hans looked above and found the bird gone.

"Alright, let's go, and see where we have to go," Hans whispered (or so Murito thought), "But quietly."

Murito looked to the sky and aimed his rocket launcher in the sky warily, as Hans ran over. Murito froze for a moment, thinking that Hans had never actually opened his mouth when he talked to him just minute ago, but discarded the thought. No sign of a Nevermore. Hans and Murito climbed up the path to the top of the plateau, and the sun was almost down at this point. Before they reached the top, Murito handed Hans a canteen of water while they were walking.

"Here," The red-haired boy rasped.

"Thanks." Hans replied, taking multiple gulps, "Let's see what we can-"

Hans had reached the top first and froze. Murito widened his eyes and peeked over. The Nevermore was staring straight at them, a murderous glint in its eyes and blood and flesh dripping from its beak. A dead, rotting dingo was placed under its talons, viscera spewed on the floor. The two had to restrain every nerve in their body to not have their insides become their outsides. They quickly recovered as the Nevermore stretched out its wings. Murito and Hans immediately readied their weapons as the over-sized qrow let out an ear-piercing screech.

"Get down!" Hans grabbed Murito and tackled him downward, using his sword to block any incoming projectiles. Murito did the same.

The Nevermore flew up and launched a flurry of large, black feathers. It was a miracle that none hit them.

"Go, go!" Hans shouted, "I'll look out for the way. You distract it. Holler if you need help." And with that, Hans left Murito.

The rocket launcher wielder muttered quietly, "Not like I can holler." He looked up and found the Nevermore hovering above. Murito, taking his chance, fired three rockets, damaging the wings and body of the Grimm. In retaliation, it attempted to come down and peck the boy off the ground, but he rolled to the right just in time, firing another rocket that hit its face.

Murito looked to the side to see Hans running towards him, all while quickly firing two green darts at the Nevermore.

"The mountains are that way," he breathed, pointing to the direction behind the Grimm in front of them. Murito groaned.

 _Scrreeeeech!_ Though, it was quieter than the last one.

Hans swapped his crossbow to his flaming sword, "I hit it with sleep bolt, though Grimm won't fall asleep. They will weaken it though..."

That was all Murito needed to hear and they positioned themselves, Murito, swapping to his axe, on the right and Hans, sword in hand, on the right. The Nevermore eyed them carefully before deciding to charge into them. Murito and Hans did the same, charging straight for it.

However, last second, they dodged the Nevermore's low flying attack and appropriately cut its side, a distinct burn mark where Hans was aiming. The Nevermore, since it was charging, was unable to change its flight path in time, as Hans and Murito changed into their ranged weapons and fired. Explosions, slicing noises, and screeches filled the silence of the prairie.

-0-0-0-0-

Two bolts sunk into the throat of the dying Nevermore, another in the talon. Multiple blast marks and cuts were scattered on its body, wings, and head. A burn mark was lined up against its side and down its back. The Nevermore kept cawing weakly on the surface of the plateau, ash and smoke beginning to rise from the massive bird. Murito and Hans sat down, taking deep, exhausted breaths under the moonlit night.

"We did it!" Hans cheered, sounding less enthusiastic than what he actually meant, "Hooray for us…" He collapsed in exhaustion on the rocky ground, landing with a soft thud. Murito gave him a weak smile and a thumbs up that was struggling to stay up.

"I guess we should sleep," Hans replied.

"I'll take first watch," Murito rasped.

Hans gave him a thumbs up and unequipped his pata, but let the fire on, providing warmth and light. Finally, he brought out a sleeping bag and mat, falling asleep. Murito looked to the starry sky and sighed, thinking, "Welp, off to be a Huntsman, I guess… I wish you were here with me..."

 _I wish you were here with me_

Murito widened his eyes and turned around, but the only person in the vicinity was Hans, who was breathing softly. Before he could turn back around, Hans shifted himself toward the fire, revealing a single tear down his sleeping face. Murito stared at him for a moment before turning around again.

"Not my business," Murito muttered to himself, and continued to keep an eye out until it was Han's turn to wake up and take watch.

* * *

So that's the end of that! Hope you enjoyed! I'm sooo happy to finally upload the first chapter of this! And now for the author's ending notes... Here goes more walls of text!

Obviously enough, these two stories are the trailers of two of the four players. However, these are based off of one-on-one test fights we had together. These test fights were basically my friends wanting to test out their combat, so I take a random character and location for them to fight. The last(?) two trailers might be a little slow since those two are the friends that I never actually got to do test fights with yet... So yeah...

This really long story/campaign, if those of you wondering, will be side-by-side with canonical RWBY, however will be built around the events of canonical RWBY so it won't interfere with the story... unless my little brother rolls REALLY high numbers when trying to rescue Pyrrha. It's pretty much like a main side story of RWBY if that makes sense.

Now, I should probably tell you the origin story of this and why I got my friends (plus brother) and I went into this. I think it was either one of my friends or I found the RWBY: Unofficial Tabletop RPG by Andrew Diederich. Long story short, we got really interested and wanted to do it. Originally, my little brother was going to be out Dungeon Master and we would start soon, though things got in the way (e.g. school life, inability to meet up, terrible DMing). However, after those two years (yes, TWO F*CKING YEARS), we found solutions to those problems, thanks to the GM position falling to me and wonderful Discord, and began our first session. With that, I also constructed an intricate, but entertain plot line for the guys to follow. And yes, as stated above, I will be implementing elements from video games and books to make the sessions a lot more interesting for the guys (for example: Dishonored, Assassin's Creed, Confidants from Persona 5, Ni No Kuni, etc.). I do use the guide book, however, I don't use all the concepts in there as I add some of my own twists and rules.

Also, if you guys want, I can tell you what semblances, weapons, and stuff they have. Also, I have other important NPCs that the guys interact with, so I can upload that information if you want too. After all, one of those NPCs was originally the character I was going to play with, until I replaced my brother's sh*tty story telling and GMing skills to my own! I do have pictures for each character in this story, but I do not know how to link or where to upload it. If you guys have suggestions, please tell me so that I can show you guys (by the way, those portraits were created by Rinmaru's Mega Anime Avatar Creator. It was linked by one of my friends. If you're reading this, thanks again, Ryan!). In terms of backstory, that is something I can't show just yet for gaming reasons, but feel free to ask other stuff. Depending on the question, I will/will not answer it accordingly. I imagine the guys will go on this fanfiction just to find hints and stuff. :P

Finally, thank you for reading! I genuinely hope you've enjoyed and hope to see you beautiful lads soon! I really appreciate the constructive, yet positive criticism from Crashing into the World of Remnant, and ask you do the same here! Sorry about this LONG ending note and please do not hesitate to critique any anomalies you may find in this entire story once it develops. Thank you once again, and I shall see you later!


	2. Trailer 3 and 4: Mavi and Ashe

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY, Dishonored, or any other references and things I put in here**

 **And as always** **I will be using** -0-0-0-0- **as a scene break**

Hey guys! It's your boi, back for now! This will be the trailer for the next two players of my campaign: Mavi Bernlak and Ashe Fujin, both who are very good friends of mine! By the way, if I haven't said before, these were test fights to see how well each character fights. Both defeated their challenges... Though, one had a complete domination 'cause he's overpowered *ahem* Mavi *ahem* (Just kidding... we nerfed him weeks ago!)

* * *

 **Dueling on the Shores of Remnant**

Mavi Bernlak looked out to the ocean, leaning towards the railing; the scent of salt and sea foam filling the air. Overhead, the docks were less than a pixel in his eyesight, but the sea was a beautiful blue today, the sun reflecting off the water with a warm shine.

"Oi! Mate, outta the way!"

Mavi turned around and took a step to the side, realizing he was standing in front of a swivel gun, replying with an apology. The sailor grumbled and loaded the small cannon with red Dust and a ball that had rope all over it.

"What's the string for?" Mavi asked curiously.

The sailor regarded him for a moment, "The string's incredibly sticky. The theory's that when we launch the cannonball, it'll not only ignite, but also stick on whatever monster's out there."

"Oh… cool."

"I know," the sailor grumbled, "Primitive in comparison to your rifle there. I even heard about that new Atlesian handheld machine gun that can punch holes in ships with a single round, but weapons like that don't come cheap." With that, the man walked off to load the other cannons.

Mavi remembered about the new gun, imagining it on the ship they were on, which was made of wood, had sails, two masts, and a crow's nest. Bernlak spotted the sniper, her hat down and sleeping. Multiple crew members were walking about, taking care of equipment and weaponry. Near the bow of the ship, a few of his classmates were chatting about. Mavi sighed, finding a barrel to sit on.

"Hey! Mavi!"

The boy looked up to see a brown haired boy with green eyes. An eye patch covered his left eye.

"You're Ulysses Thunder, right?"

"Atta boy! Now come on! I wanna spar you next!" The boy did an excited jump in the air, but nearly tripped on himself. He gave Mavi a broad smile.

Mavi looked behind him and a fighting ring was centered near the middle of the deck, many of those spectating cheering and shouting. He nodded, "Okay, but I'm not holding back."

Ulysses laughed, "I never expected an easy fight. Especially from someone who can dish out two times the amount of damage a normal human can."

Mavi raised his eyebrows, not expecting the fact that one of his classmates knew of his semblance. He shook his head, following Ulysses to the ring.

"Hey, hey! Outta the way!" Ulysses shouted, and the spectators moved.

"Hey, new guys!"

"Going against each other, this should be fun…"

"Ha! Don't die!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Mavi frowned, unnerved by the vivacious nature of the crowd. However, looking at Ulysses, he fit exactly with these people.

Ulysses took out his rapier. "Alright! We fight until one of our Auras drop, 'kay?"

Mavi loaded his rifle and nodded, "Ready."

Ulysses nodded back and waited. Mavi looked to the side and saw a sailor in the background, his pistol raised in the air. Mavi focused on his target. Waiting. Waiting… Waiting….

BANG!

Mavi moved first, firing three volleys at the boy, who dodged and deflected the first two but was hit with the third. Bernlak then clenched his fists harder, his Aura flaring to life, indicating the activation of his semblance. Then, he fired another volley at Ulysses, who was instantly hit. Thunder gritted his teeth and swapped to his rapier to his musket, firing a single shot.

Bernlak transformed his rifle into dual swords and blocked the bullet. The crowd roared with excitement as the two went head to head. Mavi charged forward, as his opponent switched to his rapier, swinging both blades with celerity and fury. Ulysses began to sweat, trying to block the attack from the dual blades with his own sword. This would only last for so long and jumped away from melee range. Unfortunately, Mavi was able to get an incredibly solid hit across the boy's chest, instantly depleting his Aura (Mavi's semblance had to be nerfed twice in order to make it less overpowered. Before that, he ended this battle in less than three minutes). It took Thunder a moment to realize his Aura was out, as he stared confusingly at himself. Mavi sheathed his weapons, looking curiously at Ulysses.

"Oh," Ulysses finally said, "I got beat. Huh, that was a lot faster than I imagined." The boy gave out a laugh, "Alright! What match! Excellent duel!" He stuck out a hand for a handshake. Mavi acceptingly shook it and smiled.

"I'll see you around."

Thunder nodded, "Likewise!"

Mavi nodded and walked back into the crowd. He then noticed the dead excitement of the crowd.

-0-0-0-0-

He sat down on a barrel and frowned at the whispers in the crowd, even hearing hushed voices of his own classmates. A few female students that Mavi recognized as his own classmates, Dikar and Star Oceania, seemed to be whispering about him, glancing at him every now and then. The sailor from before looked at Mavi intrigued. Mavi frowned even more and walked away. Though, immediately he bumped into Ulysses again, along with another familiar classmate. The two appeared to be walking together, looking out at the sea.

"Oh, hello again, my friend!" Ulysses smiled greatly, "Man, seems like you're getting pretty popular around here pretty fast."

Mavi nodded, grimacing, though, only the other girl noticed.

The boy continued on, "Man, everyone's talking about you. Saying how strong you are and stuff."

This caught his attention, "Wait, really?"

"Oh yeah!" Ulysses patted Mavi's chest with the back of his hand, "Dude, you're like almost on a whole new level. Maybe not like the famous Pyrrha Nikos, but pretty close."

Next to him, the girl nodded vigorously, "It's a surprise we haven't noticed such talent before in our class." She frowned, "You do seem to be the most invisible in the class. You should try to stand out more."

Mavi thought for a moment, smiling to himself, "Thanks for the compliment, but I prefer it to be that way."

Mavi then remembered the girl's name, Trista Sapling, who then shrugged and smiled, "Alright then, your choice I guess."

Ulysses gave him a grin, "I'll see ya around, I only wandered around the ship to recharge my Aura. To the fight area I go!"

Mavi gave out a small chuckle as the boy rushed to the center of the ship where a ring quickly formed. Trista looked back at Mavi and made a grin just as wide as Ulysses, "Keep fighting the good fight!"

Mavi nodded and looked out to see. In the distance, a large tower overlooked the nearby city of Beacon.

"Beacon Academy, that's where I'll be going in a few months," Mavi sighed calmly, "Keep fighting the good fight, huh?" He stared at his hands, where his Aura flickered for a moment. He clenched his fist and put on a determined smile.

"Let's do it…"

* * *

 **Snapping Jaws of the Oasis**

A purple haired boy trudged through the oasis, trying to find his way back home from a walk into the desert. Ashe Fujin wiped a bit of sweat off his face and rolled his shoulders, a buster sword moving along with it. He took a quick rest on a rock near a small lake-area. Surrounding him were rocky, orange cliffs that only were about twice his size.

It was midday in Vacuo, the sun at its highest.

"Welcome to Vacuo weather," Ashe muttered and took out his canteen to chug down a few gulps of water. After he was finished, he wiped his mouth and looked around. He dug into his pockets and pulled out a few dust crystals, mostly orange crystals. He smiled to himself, "Good find…"

From a pouch on his hips, he pulled out three ball-shaped grenades, all with holes on the top. Ashe then inserted the orange dust into the grenades, making a crackling, hissing sound. Satisfied, he put the grenades back into his pouch. Ashe began to stand and was about to walk away, but instantly stopped in his tracks, as he heard the sound of branches snapping. He looked up and frowned, detaching the sword off his back. Five beowolves around the tops of the small cliffs had circled him, eyeing their prey with hunger and malice.

Ashe eyed the enemies around him, thinking, "Alright…. Who's first?"

Immediately after this thought, a Beowolf in front of him jumped down and charged in for a bite. Ashe took his blade and blocked the mouth, which its jaw was enclosed around his sword. Fujin swung and sent the Grimm straight into a cliff side, uplifting a pile of dust. The rest of the Grimm wolves descended and jumped for a pounce. Ashe rolled to the left and swapped to his grenade launcher, firing regular explosive rounds to weaken and damage the Beowolves. In fact, a direct hit from the impact of a grenade dusted a Grimm. They all howled in fury, and all moved forward to swipe at the young boy. Ashe ducked and weaved around until he found his chance to attack. Quickly going back to his large blade, he stabbed one in the chest and decapitated a third in heavy, quick swings, both of which were eliminated from the battlefield. Ashe smiled to himself at the ease of his opponents, as only two remained. The leftover Grimm growled at him, circling him slowly. Ashe, being slightly impatient, charged at one and slammed it to the side with his own weight, moving quickly to dispatch the other while it was stunned. Ashe spun around and slashed along the Grimm's body multiple times like a blade tornado, leaving it to die of it's own wounds. Ashe looked back the last Grimm which was just about to recover from the stunning hit. In a whirlwind, Ashe disappeared and reappeared slightly above the final Beowulf, driving his sword down it's back. The last sound the Grimm made was a roar of absolute fury and a whine of complete submission.

Ashe took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders happy that the threat was gone. Unfortunately, he noticed that the water of the oasis had begun to bubble. He widened his eyes and jumped back as a crocodile-like Grimm emerged. It was quite large, with spiky spines and armor on its back, head, and arms. Ashe sweated just a tiny bit and narrowed his eyes. The crocodile Grimm thrashed around slightly before flicking its tail at Ashe, as if to mark his target.

Ashe took in a deep breath, gripping his sword. He then charged forward with a mighty yell. The Grimm roared and crawled forward, attempting to snap its jaws around Ashe's leg. Ashe jumped and flipped behind the crocodile, slamming the heavy blade alongside it's back. Ashe looked down and found himself in shallow water. He grinned and jumped in the air before the Grimm could turn. Swapping to his grenade launcher, he fired a grenade that exploded with electricity. The Grimm roared and froze, stunned by the lightning grenade. Ashe took this moment to do a tornado spin and cut up it's right flank four times before teleporting to the other to slash at it once. Soon afterwards, the crocodile was free and snapped his jaws forward, missing the boy by a hair. However, it's tail slammed right into Ashe, sending him into a wall. Staggering, he held his head, trying to focus on the spinning world around him. The crocodile was halfway out of the water now, staring at him with malicious intent. The Fujin boy finally recovered and grabbed his buster sword. The Grimm slowly crept out of the water, licking its lips. Ashe spotted the water drenched Grimm and fired another shock grenade. Much like before, the crocodile froze in place, locked by the electricity flowing around it. Ashe then slashed his sword upward, forcing the belly of the gator to be exposed and finally thrusted his blade into its chest. The crocodile Grimm let out a small, low bellow before going limp and disintegrated into ash. The Fujin sighed in relief and sheathed his blade. Quietly, he walked away into the distant town overhead. The orange sunset gazed down his back, as the chill of the desert night would soon greet him. Ashe closed his eyes, "Soon… I'll be at Beacon… soon."

* * *

And there we have it. The "team" assembled." There's a reason I have air quotes by the way. Sooo, in the next chapter or two, you may not see Murito. That's mostly because he joined a little later, after the teams had already been settled.

The next chapter (technically the first) will be coming soon actually. I had already finished most of it, as I am just tidying it up! As the fanfiction does go by, I have mentioned I will be using different elements and things from different games, mostly because I thought it would be more fun for the guys, so I hope you don't mind. Some of these include game elements like Dishonored's powers, Ni No Kuni's Magic, The Assassin's Creed Brotherhood, and others that I will mention as the story goes along. Oh, and for Crashing Into the World of Remnant, I am almost complete/comfortable with the next chapter!

Anyway, I don't have much else to say aside from that... Thanks for dropping in! If you have any questions, feel free to ask, and I shall answer to the best of my abilities! Please critique constructively if there are any mistakes and I shall see you later! Bye!


	3. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Hey guys! Finally into the first chapter of my boys! Please do enjoy and critique! See ya down there!

* * *

Introduction:  
Welcome, aspiring heroes, to the RWBY Tabletop Adventure! In this campaign, we will be following three young Huntsmen-in-training: Mavi Bernlak, Ash Fujin, and Livian Balt (and later Murito). Together, they introduce themselves to each other and arrive in Beacon on an airship. Let's see how far they go…

Chapter 1:The Arrival

Livian eyed at his newly found comrades. He met with the young Mavi and Ashe, both with their weapons on their back. Livian was wearing a robe-like cloak, which hid his double-bladed knives. His blue eyes focused on one of his new friends. Mavi looked out into the clouds with his green eyes, revealing the assault rifle on his back. Next to him, Ash stood with a huge buster sword on his back as well. Livian wiped the small amount of sweat from his blue hair. "Man, it is hot in here," he grimaced.

"I think we'll be cooler once we get out," Mavi replied, adjusting his brown hair, "Beacon's up on the mountains after all."

Ash smiled, "Speaking of which..."

Mavi and Livian went over to the window and watched in amazement as the school loomed over head. Ashe smiled and awed the school as well.

Soon enough, the doors of the airship opened up. In the distance, they immediately saw a boy go for a trash can to throw up in. The three had a mix of sympathy and disgust.

They saw many types of people around, but the ones who caught their eye were a hooded boy, a girl with wild west clothing, another hooded person, a ragged brown-haired boy, a saxophonist playing in the distance, and a girl with a green cloak.

Livian found a familiar face among those two and, upon closer inspection, thought she was pretty cute. He winked at the two beside him and waltzed over to the girl with the green cloak, as Ash and Mavi rolled their eyes. The girl looked up at him for a moment and continued to pay more attention to a pair of flasks.

"Hey!" Livian greeted.

The girl turned away from him and continued to mix the two flasks together. Livian noticed the blue and yellow chemicals turned into a brown acidic mixture.

"Aren't you from the higher-ups of Mistral?" Livian tried again.

"Yeah, I'm Juliet Vernes. Now go away, I'm trying make this..."

"Is that some Sodium chloride?"

Juliet immediately stared at Livian with hostilic confusion, "This," she said, holding the two vials, "Is Dust." She muttered something under her breath, but Livian knew it was along the lines of "dumbass" or "idiot."

"Sorry, I'm just interested in science," Livian replied quickly.

"Really?" Juliet said with both an annoyed and sly voice, "Then, you should have no problem telling me five elements of the periodic table."

It was at that moment Livian knew he fucked up, as he forgot the song that recited the elements, "Uhh, hydrogen?"

"Yeah? And?"

"Umm," Livian felt some sweat fall down the side of his face.

"I thought so," Juliet gracefully pivoted the other direction and began walking away.

"Wait!" Livian shouted and Naruto-ran his way to her (idk why the f*ck Livian decided to do this, DM's Note).  
Juliet turned and gave him a glare before a cloud of blue smoke enveloped her and made her completely vanish. Livian's face fell, crestfallen.

Meanwhile, Mavi and Ash decided to talk to the pair of girls. Ash smoothly walked up them, which caught the girls' attention. However, as Mavi got closer, Ash noticed the untied shoe he had. Unfortunately, there was not enough time to warn him, and Mavi tripped falling straight onto the cowgirl.

Quickly, Mavi hopped away and the cow girl rolled in the opposite direction. Her friend widened her eyes in shock and blushed slightly. Ash leaned down to help him up, but before he could, the cow girl pulled out a karambit and swiftly put it up to Mavi's throat.

"M-Marigold!" her friend shouted.

Ash and Mavi stood there completely still, afraid to push the blade any further into Mavis's neck. The cow girl glared at him for what seemed like an eternal second, then smiled.

"Ha!" The cow girl pulled away and stored her karambit in a sleath in her palm and wrist. Mavi let out a sigh of relief, as did Ash.

The karambit-user's friend went up to her and said quietly, "You shouldn't pull a trick like that!"

"A trick?!" Ash and Mav thought. "Pretty dangerous for a trick…" Ash said aloud.

Marigold gave him a sly look, "Pff."

Mavi bobbed his head, "Sorry about falling on to you."

"No problems here," Marigold said happily. She tipped her hat, "Name's Marigold Westwood, and this is Nix Khaki."

"H-hi," she gave them a slight wave and smile, revealing large saber teeth protruding out of her mouth.

"Oh!," Ash exclaimed, "I think I've seen you around in Vacuo before. The Westwoods right? I've only heard of your name."

"Who might you be?" Marigold asked curiously.

"I'm Mavi Bernlak," Mavi greeted first.

"I'm Ash Fujin," Ash replied, "Ooo, what weapons do you guys have?"

"You first," Marigold smiled.

"Well, I have this thing," Ash replied. The boy brandished his buster sword, which reflected the sun's rays. "It's also got a grenade and fan mod."

"I have this," Mavi pulled the gun from his back. The assault rifle, though used before, appeared factory new. "It also turns into dual swords."  
To demonstrate, Mavi activated a mechanism and the gun split into two different blades.

"Cool," Marigold unsheathed her karambits and flipped them around her finger. "I believe you have some first-hand experience with these…" Mavi and Ash nodded nervously. "Well, they also turn to this!" She combined the two karambits and the weapon transformed into a magnum revolver.

"Cool!" Ash smiled at the Faunus girl, "What about you?"

Nix jumped a little, "Th-these…" She slowly pulled out her dual elites. "These pistols were my father's… I modified them so that I can detect heartbeats and auras. And they can latch onto my knuckles to be steel claws." She quietly demonstrated by transforming her weapons. The blades of the claws glistened menacingly in the sun.

"Woah," The two boys said impressed.

"Well, now it's our turn to ask a question," Marigold butt in, "Tell us about yourselves."

"Well, I'm from Vacuo same as you. My semblance allows me to teleport," Ash began, "And I just transferred here."

"I graduated from Signal Academy," Mavi said, "There, I saved my classmates from a Grimm attack during one of our field trips."

Marigold nodded, "Nix, you first."

"Why?!" Marigold smiled, to which Nix sighed, "I'm from Vacuo as well, and I lived with both my Altesian mom and my Faunus father. I aspire to be a Huntress so I can be a medic on the field and help people. I got to be in this school thanks to Marigold mainly."

Marigold gave them all a toothy smile, "I guess that leaves me! Okay, welp, also from Vacuo too. I'm a Westwood, who are famous duelers of Vacuo. That is mainly how I managed to get in, thanks to my family's name."

"So you got into Beacon because of your family's reputation?" Ash asked.

"Sort of," Marigold replied, "But yeah."

Mavi and Ash had the same thought, "Does that mean she and Nix aren't skilled in combat?"

-0-0-0-0-

Ash stepped forward, "Do you mind that we have a quick duel? I want to test your abilities."

Marigold raised an eyebrow then chuckled, "You sure you want to do this," Marigold immediately stared at him with a smile and a glint in her eyes, "Partner?"

Ash nodded, "Yep."

Mavi whispered to Ash, "No offense, but I'm going to root on the cowgirl on this one."

Nix looked back and forth between the duelers, then took a few steps back. Mavi did the same. A small crowd formed and some of the noticeable students (the saxophonist, the hooded boy, and the ragged boy) came to watch with interest.

Marigold took a few steps backwards and Ash readied his weapon. The cowgirl took one of her bullets out of a pouch.  
"Once this bullet hits the floor, the duel begins. Ready?"

Ash nodded and stood his ground. Marigold gave him a nod as well and flicked his bullet into the air. The moment was absorbed into slow motion, as the bullet fell. Finally, the tip of the round clinked on the ground, and Ash and Marigold stared each other down, ready to attack. Marigold immediately drew her pistol, "Draw!"

Ash saw this and jumped to the side. But Mavi and the crowd noticed the girl's aura flare to life. Marigold squeezed the trigger and the bullet made it's critical mark on Ash's head.

Ash shook himself and charged into Marigold, his fan ready to blow her away. Though, the gust of wind hit, Marigold oriented herself and rolled away. The buster-sword wielder swung his sword, but thanks to her agility, Marigold dodged, able to strike him once with her karambit. Marigold distanced herself and finalized her shots. Ash attempted to block, but Marigold was too quick. Three shots laid across his chest, and knocked him into the floor.

The crowd applauded and quickly dispersed. Marigold spun her gun and blew the smoke away from the muzzle. "And that," Marigold smirked, "Is why you don't mess with a Westwood."

She gave Nix a look, who gave her a thumbs-up."Good job, Marigold."

Ash held his head and looked up, Marigold hovering above her. She held out a hand, to which Ash took.

"Good effort, Ash. But not good enough."

"Thanks," Ash replied, "Man, you're strong."

"I try," she smiled.

Nix motioned her friend over and whispered in her ear. Marigold rolled her eyes at her and looked to the two boys, "Welp, we gotta go see to some things. See ya around!" Marigold began to walk away and Nix turned back to smile shyly at them, "Bye…"

Mavi and Ash waved and saw Livian approach them.

"Hey, guys," Livian greeted dully. "No luck?" The two asked, to which Livian nodded. 'Oh well," Ash shrugged, "Anyway, who should we talk to next? It would be cool to be friends with a lot of people in a place like this."

Though, nobody said anything, the hooded boy was their outstanding target. He wore a hood, but also had dual tomahawks in his sheaths on his side. He also was holding something like a battery charger, however it could've also been something like a memory bank as well.

"Hey!" Mavi greeted him.

"Hey," The boy replied, "Who are you?"

"I'm Livian Balt," Livian greeted, smiling at him warmly.

"Ash Fujin."

"I'm Mavi Bernlak."

The boy looked at them for a moment, and an involuntary chill went down their spines.  
"Sparrow," he finally said, "Sparrow Forre. I'm from Mantle."

"Mantle, ey?" Mavi looked at the memory bank or battery pack in his hand, "Whatcha got there?"

Sparrow raised his eyebrow, "This? Nothing important."

Despite the voice and tone, Sparrow still sounded slightly suspicious.

"Really-" Mavi began.

"Okay!" Livian shouted, "Well, it is nice to meet you." The boy put a hand over his shoulder.

Sparrow smiled, "The pleasure's all mine."

"Ooo!" Ash began, "What do you have for weapons?"

Sparrow unsheathed his tomahawks, "Dual tomahawks that can turn into flintlock pistols… Among other things."

Mavi thought for a moment, "Want to spar?"

Sparrow looked at Mavi from down-up, sizing him up, "You sure?"

"Yep!" Mavi replied.

Ash grinned and took a step back to watch the action. Livian faked a chuckle, "Mavi, you don't wanna get in a fight with this guy! He's gonna kick your ass!"

Sparrow looked at Livian, "I appreciate the flattery, but if he wants to spar…" Sparrow looked at Mavi. "I'll gladly oblige."

A smaller crowd formed this time and Livian soon went into it to form the boundaries.  
Sparrow readied his tomahawks and went into a fighting stance. Mavi lifted his assault immediately fired a few shots. Some were deflected by Sparrow, however the rest riddled along his arm. The tomahawk user's eyes suddenly turned into a bright blue and stared straight into Mavi's eyes. Mavi shivered but kept his composure. Sparrow ran straight for Mavi and went for a tomahawk strike, which hit. However, Mavi's own aura flared to life and took one of his blades to slash against Sparrow, sending him flying. (Mavi's semblance allows him to do double damage for two turns). Sparrow winced in pain and fired two rounds from his pistols, one missed but the other made it's mark on Mavi's left shoulder. However, this did not stop Mavi from charging into him and striking him again, his sword glowing bright. Mavi slashed up against his body, however Sparrow jumped out of the way. The hooded boy then attempted something strange. He dropped both his weapons and went to do a clap motion to Mavi's face. However, Mavi's sword found its way up against Sparrow's arm before he could do anything. Sparrow fell on the ground, his aura completely diminished. Livian and Ash gasped as the slash on his arm did not heal. Blood was starting to flow out the long gash.

"Damn, that was a bad move," Sparrow mused, "I underestimated you."

"Oh crap!" Mavi said, "I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, this?" Sparrow held his bloodied arm, and winced slightly, "This is nothing in comparison to what I've been through."

Livian and Ash ran over. "Dude!" Ash exclaimed, "We need to get you to the clinic." Livian and Ash attempted to help him up, but Sparrow shrugged them off.

"Guys- ow!" Sparrow shouted, "I'll be fine. Seriously."

"Sparrow," Livian replied, "We need you to get to the infirmary."

"Livian, seriously! Thank you for the concern, but I'll be fine."

"Oh, no!" a familiar female voice shouted.  
They turned to see Nix, Marigold close behind, run up to Sparrow. Nix held out her hands to Sparrow's arm and interestingly enough, the wound closed up after her hands glowed a bright, warm yellow.

Sparrow looked at the arm, all healed. He looked at Nix and nodded, "Thanks." Sparrow stood up, "I should get going." He looked at the three, "I hope I'll see ya later. It was nice meeting you." And with that, Sparrow walked away.

"Yo, Nix," Ash greeted, "Do you know that guy?"

The Faunus shrugged, "No idea, I just like helping people."

"Is that your semblance?" Mavi asked, "The ability to heal others?"

"With the cost of my own Aura, yes."

"Will new students please go to the auditorium for Ozpin's speech?" spoke the PA.

"Welp," Marigold shrugged, "Guess that's our cue." The three, plus Nix and Marigold, walk in the same direction as the students around them to meet their Headmaster, which ended smoothly. Soon, night dawned on everyone and many went to sleep. However, many others stayed awake…

* * *

Hey, guys! Hope you liked this chapter! I do not have much to say on this one, but if you have any questions feel free to ask! See ya!


End file.
